


Maybe Obsession isn't so Bad

by sakusasimp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Murder, Nuh uh, Suna Rintarou-centric, Top Miya Atsumu, Top Miya Osamu, Yandere, Yandere!Suna, bottom suna rintarou, no twincest here, that shit's disgustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusasimp/pseuds/sakusasimp
Summary: heyheyhey!! well,, this is a yandere suna story. he may be a bit ooc, sorry guys!! and no, dw, there isn't any twincest. that shit's nasty.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou & Inarizaki Volleyball Club
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Maybe Obsession isn't so Bad

**Author's Note:**

> just a fair warning, there is murder, mentions of rape/non-con, blood, extreme obsession, etc. you get the gist. anyways. eNJOY!

Osamu Miya was walking home with his best friend, Suna Rintarou, when suddenly he heard footsteps pounding on pavement behind them. He turned around to spot the prettiest(in his opinion) girl in school running after him, calling his name. He raised an eyebrow and stopped walking as she stopped in front of him. 

“M-Miya-San!” The girl, who’s name was Chiaki Kanjou, said, breathing heavily. She bowed down, holding down a letter out in front of her. It was pink, with a red heart sticker keeping it closed.  
“Kanjou-San?” He asked softly, his cheeks flushing slightly.  
“Miya-San, I..I’ve really liked you for a long time..Please go out with me!” She said, looking up at him.  
Osamu smiled, taking the letter and pulling the girl into a hug. “Yeah. Okay. Sure.” He had completely forgotten that his best friend was there with him..

Suna’s fists were clenched. He was planning on slapping the letter out of Chiaki’s hand, before Osamu accepted. He was, fuming, to say the least. He’s been by Osamu’s side since middle school. And this bitch had the audacity to come around and ruin it? His palms were bleeding from the amount of force his fingernails put on them, a hot, stinging sensation burning his eyes.   
‘Not here..’ Rintarou turned on his heel, continuing to walk back home after hissing out, “Have fun with your girlfriend, Miya-San.” It didn’t take long before he broke out in a sprint, kicking open his door; out of breath. He threw his bag on the floor, kicking off his shoes. His expression unchanging, tears fell down his cheeks. Fuck. He should be the one there with him. Not her. She’d never even spoken to him until today. It was complete and utter bullshit, and Suna wasn’t having any of it.  
He needed to calm down. Closing his front door quietly, he walked into his room, slamming the door. After locking it, he sat down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He unlocked his phone, scrolling through the seemingly thousands of pictures of Osamu. “It’s okay, Rintarou. Calm down. They know nothing about each other. They won’t work well together. It’s completely fine. She’ll be out of his life in no less than a day. Just like the others.” 

However, the two were a couple for much longer than a day. Two months went by, and the pair were still together. It was like nothing really changed, though. Osamu still walked home with Suna, he still went to practice, but.. Everything was about to change, and he had absolutely no idea. It all started on a Monday afternoon, when Osamu came to practice. Except, he wasn’t alone like he usually was. He was with Chiaki. They were holding hands, too. He had finally decided to introduce his girlfriend to the team, and they were all in awe.   
She was absolutely gorgeous. Long blonde hair that came to an end around her waist, green eyes that shone like the deepest sea, and a...well, a rather large chest. He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Everyone, this is Chiaki Kanjou. She’s my girlfriend. She’ll be watching us practice today. I hope that’s alright with everyone?”

Suna couldn’t help but bite his tongue, rolling his eyes. He was angry. The one safe spot that she couldn’t invade. The one place that she never showed. He brought her here. It was the last straw. He was only human after all, and could only handle so much. He barely even bat an eye at Osamu all throughout practice, although glaring rather harshly at Chiaki whenever he could. After practice was over, and that whore was finally gone, Rintarou caught Atsumu’ eye, going to speak with him in the locker room. He noticed Osamu’s gym bag of course, him having forgotten it, but he wasn’t planning on saying anything. The other was already long gone.

Atsumu grinned at Suna and got changed. “Not walking home with ‘Samu today, Suna?” He asked.  
Rintarou shrugged, closing his locker after changing back into his regular clothing. “No. I don’t really feel like it today.” He bit into his lip, eyes flickering back over to Atsumu. “Hey. Can I ask you a weird question?”  
Atsumu raised an eyebrow and ran hand through his blonde hair. He walked over to Rintarou and leaned against the locker, gazing at him. “Ask away.”  
Suna took a deep breath, averting his eyes and mumbling the question. After it was obvious that Atsumu didn’t hear him he sighed, slowly sinking down to his knees. “Can I.. suck your dick?”  
A soft flush came over his face as he watched the noirette slide down to the floor. “W-What?” He stammered, but his hands went to his waistband. “I-I mean.. If yew really want to..” He looked to the side, avoiding eye contact for a moment, but then looked down at Suna.  
Atsumu slowly pulled down his shorts and boxers, gazing at Suna. “You’re gonna have to get me hard though..”  
He nodded, spitting in his hand and pumping Atsumu’s length. He gave the tip a kitten lick, running his tongue along his cock. He carefully took it into his mouth, bobbing his head. He didn’t gag much, breathing through his nose and taking that dick like a champ. Almost as if he’d done it before.  
Atsumu felt himself grow hard rather quickly. He tilted his head back, soft groans escaping his lips. “Fuck..” He mumbled under his breath, then looked down at Suna. He lightly entangled his hands in the noirette’s hair, his hips moving slightly to match the pace that Suna was sucking at. He inhaled sharply, holding Suna’s head still and thrusting into his mouth. 

Rintarou kept bobbing his head, until his head was held in place. He let out a sound of protest, gagging as he felt Atsumu’s tip hit the back of his throat. Tears pricked at his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as the other had continued with his rough treatment. He almost didn’t notice the locker room door swing open.

“Give me a moment, babe!” Osamu shouted, then turned to look into the locker room. His eyes fell upon his gym bag, but his gaze quickly changed to what was behind it. He walked over, slowly, then a look of disgust formed on his face. He had come into the locker room in enough time to see Atsumu pull out of Rintarou’s mouth and cum on his face. “What the actual fuck?!?” Osamu yelled, glaring at the both of them.

Suna coughed violently as Atsumu pulled out, wiping the tears from his eyes and glaring up at Atsumu. He stood up, walking to the bathroom to clean off his face. He came back out, averting his eyes to Osamu. “What.” His hands were balled into fists, trying to not completely snap at Atsumu. 

Osamu grabbed his gym bag, then walked over to Atsumu and punched him in the face. Hard. “We’ll talk about this at home.” He snarled. Then shot a steely glare at Suna. He stormed out of the gym locker room, grabbing his girlfriend’s hand and storming out of the gym.

Rintarou picked up his own gym bag after throwing on a jacket, passing by Osamu and Chiaki as he walked out of the gym. He cracked his knuckles as he was walking, looking back to glare harshly at Chiaki. He kept walking back home, fishing his key out of his pocket to unlock the door. After he put down his bag, and sat back down on his bed, Suna pulled out his phone and scrunched his nose when he saw a text from Atsumu. He didn’t bother opening it, just placing his phone back down and closing his eyes.

Osamu, after arriving at home, started to scream and yell at Atsumu. The two, who usually got along, started to fist fight, which Atsumu ultimately won. He made his way up to his bedroom and pulled out his phone, texting his girlfriend, who didn’t reply. So, he texted Suna.

Why?  
Why would you do it?  
Why would you suck him off?   
I know it was your choice to do it. I know how you feel about him.. You don’t like him.   
So why?

Waking up from his short lived nap, Suna turned on his side and opened his phone. Seeing the texts from Osamu, he wasted no time replying.

Why do you care?  
How much do you actually know about me, Miya?

What are you even talking about? You’re my best friend, Suna.. Of course I would care.   
Osamu replied quickly, sitting on his bed. He lay down, feeling a few tears roll down his cheek. He stares at his phone, watching Suna type. He sighed as the bubble went away, then typed again, sending another message.  
I mean.. You were my best friend. I don’t know what happened.. You just stopped walking home with me, you ignored me everywhere outside of V-ball practice… What happened?

Suna kept typing, deleting his reply, and then typing again. At least he was carefully thinking out his messages before Atsumu texted him again.  
Yeah. I was your best friend. I can’t stand being around you anymore. That slut’s always around you. Even when she isn’t there you still smell like her. Like the stench of sex.   
You have her now. Why would you even need me?  
He couldn’t help how pissed he was. Osamu was acting as if nothing had happened. She’s been around for two months. Everything changed. Rintarou’s whole world shifted. It was infuriating to be treated like this. Second best. Osamu would never have time for him if he needed to help Chiaki out with something. It was complete bullshit. He’s the one that changed everything. Suna did nothing. It’s all her fault. 

Osamu’s eyes narrowed. He quickly typed back. Suna was calling HER a slut? She, who had never done anything wrong(in Osamu’s eyes.)? And him, who he had caught SUCKING HIS BROTHER’S DICK IN A GYM LOCKER ROOM?  
You’re honestly one to talk about being slut. I literally caught my brother SKULL FUCKING YOU. And why I need you? Because I thought I had finally found a friend who would accept me for who I am and accept me for being bisexual. BUt nOOO. As soon as I find someone I’m happy with, you abandon me. I’m done.  
After sending the long text message, Osamu quickly blocked Rintarou and hid his face in a pillow. He sobbed quietly, until he fell asleep.

You’re such a fucking hypocrite.  
He sent the message, only to see it not deliver. “He fucking blocked me.” Suna huffed, debating whether or not he should storm over to his house. Ultimately deciding against it, Rintarou threw his phone across the room, screaming as he did so. He felt tears roll down his cheeks, letting out a quiet sob. He pulled his blanket over himself, looking out his window s his eyelids slowly fluttered shut.

The next day, Osamu got up for school. He had a black eye, and bruises all across his face. He got dressed, then left his house, heading over to his girlfriend’s. He stood by her door, waiting for her to come outside. When she did, she started gushing over him, making sure he was okay. He simply pushed her off and started walking to school. He made sure to walk past Suna’s house where he knew that he could be seen-His bruises and black eye in full view.

Suna didn’t bother going to school that day. He made himself tea, seeing Osamu walk to school with Chiaki. Such horrible timing. He glared at the two of them, drawing the curtains as the kettle started to scream. He eyed one of the kitchen knives, picking it up and looking down at his wrists. He dropped it on the counter, turning off the stove and pouring the boiling water into his cup. He waited for the tea to cool down, a thin hand reaching out to drag the knife back across the island.

Later that day, someone came a-knocking on Suna’s door. The door slowly swung open, and the person stepped inside. “Hello?” They called out, their voice ringing softly into the air. 

Suna was on the couch, laying down with a blanket draped over him. The bloodied knife was in the sink, the boy breathing softly. He had a pillow under his head, eyes slowly opening as he got up with a yawn. “Huh?” He rubbed his eyes, stretching and looking around the room for the source of the voice.

The source of the voice was none other then the blonde girl herself, miss Chiaki Kanjou. “I-I didn’t mean to come in without asking..The door was left slightly open and I was worried that someone broke in-Oh my goodness, you’re hurt!” She cried out, running to his side. “Are you alright?” She asked, concern in her eyes. “Please, let me help you!”

Suna blinked, letting his eyes focus on the blonde. He shook his head, hiding his arm. “No. I’m fine. It’s nothing.” He stood up, wiping some of the dried blood with his blanket. “Shouldn’t you be with Miya-San right now.”

Chiaki looked a little confused. “No.. He got sent home early because he and his brother got into another fistfight.. I asked if he wanted me to come over, and he said no..” She gave a small smile. “It’s not like we need to be together all the time.” She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small first aid kit. “Now, please show me your arm.. It could get infected if you don’t clean it up..”

Suna bit into his lip, trying to mask the concern on his face about Osamu. He winced, sitting down and turning over his arm. There were many small, but deep cuts going down all the way down his forearm. “You didn’t have to check up on me you know. It isn’t your responsibility to look after me.”

Chiaki sighs. “I know. But I got worried when you weren’t at school. Osamu seems to really care about you, so I knew if anything happened to you, he’d be upset.” She spoke softly, opening up the first aid kit and cleaning up the cuts. She carefully bandages them, then looks up at him. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” She asked sweetly.

He yelped as Chiaki started to clean the cuts, looking away and clenching the opposite fist to try and calm down. Suna couldn’t help the blush that crept onto his cheeks, looking back at the girl. “N-No. I’m fine. You didn’t need to do that. I was fine..”

Chiaki glanced up at him and stood up. “Well.. if that’s all you need, I’ll be on my way then..” She said, giving a small smile. “When you feel good enough to come back to school, you should have lunch with me and Osamu on the roof!” Chikyuu swayed slightly as she spoke. “Try not to get hurt anymore..okay?” 

Suna nodded, giving a slight smile back. He rubbed at his forearm, laying back again. “Okay. Thanks.” It didn’t take long for Rintarou to fall asleep again, waking up early the next morning. He looked down at his arm, getting dressed and throwing on a jacket to hide the bandage on his arm. He picked up his slightly cracked phone, pocketing it and grabbing his school bag, slinging it over his shoulder, throwing the gym bad over the other shoulder and then he headed out the door.

Osamu had spotted Suna walking out of his house while he was walking with Chiaki, but ignored him, pretending that he didn’t exist. He was only half listening when Chiaki told him that she had invited Suna to eat lunch with them, so he just nodded and moved on to the next subject. The day went by rather fast, and before you knew it, it was lunch time. He headed up to the roof and waited for Chiaki, who arrived shortly after.

Rintarou reluctantly walked up the stairs, opening the door to the rooftop and taking off his jacket. He eyed the two of them, going to sit far away from them. He swallowed, playing with his fingers and glancing over to Osamu, accidentally catching Chiaki’s gaze. He pulled out his phone, biting into his lip. Osamu wouldn’t talk to him. Why would he try?

Chiaki smiled at Suna and waved him over. Osamu didn’t seem to notice, as he was busy eating. “Hey! Over Here!” She got up and ran over to Suna. “Are you not gonna come eat with us?” She asked, pouting slightly.

He shrugged, looking close to that of a trembling puppy as he glanced back to Osamu. “I’m not hungry. You guys have fun, though.” He gave a soft smile, swallowing then turning on his heel to walk back out the door.

Chiaki grabbed his hand gently. “Please, just come and sit with us at least…” She whined slightly, but let go of his hand. “But...You don’t have too. I don’t want to force you to do anything..” She gave a sad smile.

He tensed up as his hand was held, thinking for a bit before going back with Chiaki. he sat a good few feet away from them, rubbing at his sensitive forearm with a wince. “Sorry.” He sucked in a breath, looking at Osamu. “I didn’t mean what I said.” 

Osamu looked at Suna angrilly, but his gaze softened when he apologized. "..Apology accepted, I guess." He mumbled, taking out his phone and unblocking Suna's number. He texted him quickly, then shifted his gaze towards the male.

Why the sudden change of heart?

Suna felt his phone buzz, opening his phone and sighing. He sent a text back, averting his gaze back to his arm, then back up at Osamu.

We’ve been friends for too long. And I realized it was stupid to ruin that because of a girl. 

Yeah. He didn’t really feel like that, but he knows the only way to get Osamu talking to him again was to apologize, even if he wasn’t the one in the wrong here. He was still jealous, but he couldn’t live without Osamu. That was one thing he knew for certain.

Osamu sighed as he read the response, then turned off his phone. “Well. I’ll be right back. I have to use the restroom.” He gave the two a small smile then stood up, walking to the bathroom. Chiaki looked confused. “Did something happen between you two that I wasn’t aware about?” She asked, ‘innocently’ hiking her skirt up so that her rather tHICC thighs could be seen. She played it off by switching seating positions. “But..whatever. It doesn’t really matter, does it?” She smiled, clasping her hands together. “You two are friends again!”

Suna nodded, chuckling slightly. He paid no mind to the girl hiking up her skirt, not really caring. “We just had a fight. All friendships have them.” He crossed his legs, moving closer to Chiaki. There was nothing really behind it, he was just anxious to say the least. Alone with Osamu’s girlfriend, when he was nowhere to be found. Most people(cough cough, Atsumu, cough cough) would’ve tried to force themselves on her already. 

Chiaki smiled slightly, leaning towards Suna and tucking a stray hair that fell into Suna’s face behind his ear. “You have really pretty eyes. But your hair keeps falling into your face and hiding them. Do you need hair clips to keep it out of the way?” She asks, still acting innocent, when it was obvious she was trying to forge a physical connection with him, no matter how little it may be.

Suna tensed up as Chiaki touched him, scooting away from her. “Um. Thanks, I guess.” He shrugged once more as she asked if he needed hairclips, eyes trained to the floor. “I’ve never really felt the need for hairclips.” 

Chiaki shrugged, then her smile brightened up as Osamu came back. “Hey, Osamu!” She waved him over, and he smiled, jogging over and sitting next to her. He gives her a gentle kiss, which turns rather passionate. He pulls away, then looks at Suna, giving a small smile to him. He looked happy that Suna was there, and getting along with Chiaki.

Rintarou’s knuckles turned white from the harsh grip he had on the bench as the two kissed. He glared harshly at the back of Chiaki’s head before Osamu looked at him, mirroring his smile. He leaned back against the railing of the roof, humming softly. 

Osamu was sitting between Rintarou and Chiaki. “So..” He said, breaking the awkward silence. The bell for the next class rang, and Chiaki whispered into Osamu’s ear. He blushed and got up, holding her hand. “Um..Suna, Chiaki and I are gonna..head to class. We’ll see ya later.” The two run off, heading in the complete opposite of the direction their class was in.

Suna narrowed his eyes, knowing he had a free period and followed the two of them discreetly. He didn’t want anything to happen to Osamu, or him to do anything that he might regret. He ducked behind a wall, sticking out his head. He didn’t think he was that far behind, but when he saw what the two were doing, his eyes couldn’t help but widen. Osamu was.. They were.. His eyes flickered down to Osamu’s cock moving in and out of Chiaki at a quick pace; really wishing that was him.

Osamu was fucking Chiaki against a wall, having her bent over and pressing her arms against it. He grunted and groaned as Chiaki moaned loudly. She turned her head slightly, spotting the noirette. She gazed at him. From the position she was in, she could see Suna’s entire body, and could see the way he was staring. She gazed at him longingly, her moans growing louder. “Fuck, yes! Osamu, shove your fat cock into my slutty pussy!” She was right about the slutty part, that’s for sure..

Rintarou was rutting slightly against the wall, whining quietly. It was obvious that Osamu was bigger than Atsumu, the boy focusing on his best friend before closing his eyes and imagining that it was him getting ruined instead of Chiaki. He wouldn’t mind only being used as a fucktoy, like the slut he was. Being feminized. Osamu just using him. That would be nice.. He snapped out of his fantasy, feeling his face heat up even more as he saw the other pull out. Suna bit into his lip, accidentally catching Chiaki’s gaze before he ran off.

Osamu quickly got dressed and walked off, leaving Chiaki to get herself decent. He ran into Suna while walking and smiled. “Yo. Ya look like yer in a rush.. Headin’ to practice early?” He asked cheerfully. It was clear he had no idea that Suna had seen him and Chiaki.

Suna panicked, only nodding slightly to avoid the question. It seemed like Osamu hadn’t noticed him, thanking the gods or whatever the fuck was up there for that. He couldn’t help how uneasy he felt. How angry he was that fucking her made him so calm. So happy. It was stupid.

Osamu looked at Suna, a look of concern washing over his face. “You alright? Yer being awfully quiet..” He stopped walking, grabbing Suna by the hand. “Please, talk to me.”

Suna shook his head, slipping his hand away from Osamu’s. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry.” He crossed his arms, continuing to walk to the gym. He just had to get through practice. That’s all. It’s not that hard. Until he had remembered. Remembered that the twins were fighting. Osamu was hurt. God, practice was going to be a pain.

Osamu sighed, watching Suna leave. He stood against a wall and slid down it, just taking a while to think. He got up and walked to the school gate instead of to the gym. He knew that Atsmu would hurt him pretty badly if he showed up. So, he didn’t. He walked home by himself, then hid in his room.

Chiaki waited outside of the gym, smiling as everyone left. A few people tried to talk to her, but she shook her head and waited for Suna.

Suna was one of the last people to leave, trying to completely avoid Atsumu. He was trying to talk to him during practice, just getting ignored. He bumped into Chiaki on the way out, snapping out of his daze. “Chiaki? Shouldn’t you be with Os- Miya?”

Chiaki shook her head. “He wanted to go home by himself.. So I waited for you instead.” She smiles, a weird look in her eyes. “Besides.. I thiink you’re.. Really cool and I want to get to know you better..” The tone in her voice was far from friendly, and was actually extremely flirty.

Suna blinked, raising a brow. “You didn’t have to do that, you know. I can walk home just fine on my own.” It was obvious that RIntarou wasn’t picking up on any of Chiaki’s advances, sighing and walking out the door. “Is he doing okay?” 

She shrugged. “I don’t know. He seemed hurt, though--Emotionally, not physically.” She added. “But that’s besides the point…” She walked beside him, then suddenly grabbed him and kissed him.

Rintarou’s eyes had widened, trying to push Chiaki off of him. “What are you doing?” He hissed out, hand coming up to wipe at his lips. “You’re with Osamu. What’re you trying to do?”

Chiaki rolled her eyes after being pushed away. “You really think I was with Osamu because I liked his personality?” She said, her true colors finally showing. “No. There were rumors going around that he had the biggest dick out of all the guys in school, and I wanted to find out..” She smirked, licking her lips slightly. “And he does. But I’m sure you probably knew that after watching him fuck my brains out..” She giggles, then grabs onto Suna’s arm. “But come on...I won’t tell anyone if you kiss me..I won’t tell anyone that you’re a creep who followed an innocent girl and her boyfriend and watched them have sex, all while feeling yourself up..” 

He took a step back, hitting the wall. “T-That’s not-- I wasn’t-” Suna swallowed hard, feeling a shiver run down his spine. “I don’t want this. I don’t want you. You have Osamu, why would you want-- or need anyone else?” 

Chiaki laughed. “Oh, honey.. You’re just lying to yourself aren’t you?” She smiled. “That’s cute. But who doesn’t want me? I’m the hottest girl in school.” She stretches out her arms. “Osamu doesn’t please me fully. He may have a big dick, but I need more than just that..” She looks at her nails, then takes a step towards Suna. “Or should I call him right now, crying..saying that you tried to touch me?” She smirks, then mocks putting her phone to her ear. “Oh, Samu! Suna.. I offered to walk home with him and he cornered me..He tried to touch me! Osamu I’m so scared!” She then stares blankly at Suna. “Your choice, Rintarou..”

Suna glared at Chiaki, eyeing a stray brick a few feet away. “I’m not into women. So get the fuck off me before you do something we’ll both regret.” He attempted to reason with her, moving his footing to be close to running if he needed to. If this bitch tried anything, she’d be dead within a few minutes, that was for sure. 

Chiaki took another step towards Suna. “You don’t like women? But I can top, so it’s fine!” She smiled, then took another step. “Come on, Rintarou.. I caught you staring at me before, so why aren’t you willing to do this?” She puffed up her cheeks.

He glanced back at the brick, stepping around Chiaki. “I wasn’t staring at you, you fucking slut. Not everyone wants to fuck you, get that through your head.” Rintarou quickly picked up the brick, bashing it against Chiaki’s head. 

Chiaki held her hand to her head, then looked at her hand. She saw the blood and realized that would be the end of her.. She collapsed to the ground, bleeding out. Within minutes, she was dead.

Suna dropped the brick on her head once more after she collapsed, walking to his house happily. That bitch was dead. Gone. Thank god.

Osamu, on his walk to school the next day, came across Chiaki’s body and screamed. He took out his phone with shaking hands and called the police, reporting the body. The schoolday was cancled due to the dead body found. Osamu quickly called Suna and told him he was coming over, then hung up. He ran to Suna’s house and pounded on the door, tears streaming down his face.

Rintarou woke up feeling great. He found out that school was cancelled, and he got a call from Osamu. Great, he was crying. Sobbing over that slut. But at least he was coming over. Suna smiled, but quickly wiped that expression off his face as he opened the door. “I’m so sorry, Osamu. Come in.” Oh yeah. He was getting that dick, for sure.

Osamu walked inside and hugged Suna tightly. “She’s dead, she’s fucking dead!” He sobbed. “I found her body on the way to school..” He continued sobbing, his hands were shaking. “Someone bashed her head in with a brick…”

Suna held Osamu’s hands in his own, shushing him. “It’s gonna be okay, ‘Samu. Don’t worry. It’s gonna be okay.” He returned the hug, rubbing Osamu’s back. “Let’s go to my room, yeah? We can watch a movie. What’ll make you feel better?” He cared about him, he really did. But god when was he gonna stop sobbing about that bitch.

Osamu pulled away and nodded, making his way up the stairs into Suna’s bedroom. He sat down on the bed and felt something weird under the covers where he sat. He got up and reached under the covers, his face flushing as he touched it and he quickly pulled his hand out. “I’m just gonna..” He sat a little bit further away from the toy that had been so carelessly left out and not put away. He didn’t want to bring it up, and really was too distracted by the fact that his girlfriend was dead.

Suna tore the toy from his bed, putting it under the bed. He sat down next to Osamu, sliding down to rest his head against the pillow. “You can sleep if you want. It must’ve been a lot to take in. I’m so sorry, ‘Samu.” Of course, he wasn’t really sorry, but that was beside the point.

He nodded and lay down, gazing at Suna. “It’s alright… It’s not like yew killed her, right, Rintarou..?” He asked with a hopeful smile. Osamu wrapped his arms around the male and pulled him close, just..cuddling with him. “Thank you for always being here for me..”

Suna couldn’t help but tense up as Osamu jokingly asked if he killed her. His heart fluttered when the other called him by his first name, smiling softly with a shake of his head. His cheeks grew pink, just leaning into Osamu’s touch. “Of course.. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be than in your arms, Osamu.”

Osamu smiled, snuggling up into Rintarou’s arms. He gently stroked the noirette’s hair until he fell asleep a little later. His sleeping position though, was rather risque. His crotch area was pressed right up against Suna’s ass, his arms were around Suna’s waist- And he didn’t even notice, nor seem to care while they were awake. 

Rintarou honestly couldn’t help himself. Osamu was pressed so snug against him, so he rolled back his hips. Slut or not, Chiaki was right. He was huge, and he wasn’t even hard yet. He kept grinding back onto his friend, letting soft whines and moans slip from his lips. 

Osamu adjusted himself slightly, still asleep. His hand slid down to Rintarou’s thigh, just resting there lightly. He buried his face into Suna’s neck, completely relaxed. However, the friction from Suna moving did slowly get him hard. He groaned softly, the noise going directly into Suna’s ear due to the position of Osamu’s head. 

That noise went right to Suna’s cock, grinding his hips back harder. He needed more friction, needed Osamu’s cock. He moaned again, rubbing his thighs together. He was panting, face red hot. He really was a little slut, wasn’t he?

Osamu slowly woke up, unsure of what was going on. “Mhh.. Suna..” He mumbled, slowly sitting up. “What’s going on-” His eyes widened as the realization hit him. “What the fuck..Again?” He asked, then quickly got out of bed. He rushed out of the room without another word. He quickly walked to the bathroom, genuinely angry with both himself and Suna. “What the fuck. What the fuck?!” He said, putting his head in his hands. “Did he seriously..was he really.. Fuuck!” He looked down to see that there was a small wet spot on his pants. “Gotta..take care of this.” So he sat down on the toilet after pulling down his pants, then spit in his hand. He slowly started stroking his cock, still angry. Suna had purposefully gotten him hard while he was asleep. He wasn’t sure why Rintarou did it, but it made him upset. 

Rintarou had tried to think of an explanation, falling short. After Osamu left the room, he just figured that he had left. Which meant he could use the toy. And he could be as loud as he wanted. Suna glanced around the room before reaching down to pull out the vibe, grabbing his lube as well. He only worked himself open for a minute or so, quickly needing to get off. He squirted some of the lube down onto his toy, shoving it inside himself in record speed. He kept messing with the controls, moaning obscenely loud, throwing his head back.

Osamu’s face flushed upon hearing the noises. He didn’t know that Suna-The calm, somewhat quiet boy that he grew up with, could ever this loud--Or lewd. He shook those thoughts out of his head and focused on getting off and getting out. He was still extremely pissed that Suna took advantage of him being in such a vulnerable state of mind and was using it to get off. So, when Osamu came, all he could think about was fucking Chiaki. After finishing, he got up and cleaned himself up, pulled his pants back up and yelled. “Suna! I’m leaving!” Then ran out the front door.  
The next time school was back up, Osamu didn’t go. He was too busy mourning the loss of Chiaki, who in his eyes, had done no wrong and could do no wrong. He was still pretty pissed at Suna too, but the noirette’s moans kept creeping into his head late at night.. He couldn’t get rid of the thoughts..Was Suna just horny at that time, or maybe he had a wet dream and forgot that Osamu was there. He really hoped that Suna would be able to redeem himself.

Oh shit. Oooh shit. Osamu hadn’t left yet. Rintarou bit into his lip, turning up the vibrations. He came quickly, breath hitching. He just wants his dick, is that too much to ask? He went to school, but got worried when Osamu didn’t show. He left early, knocking on his door. “Osamu? You there?”

Osamu heard the knocking and walked downstairs. He opened the door and as soon as he saw Suna, he crossed his arms and leaned up against the doorframe. “Oh. It’s yew.” He shot him a slight glare. “The boy who took advantage of me when I was mourning the death of my girlfriend.” He sighs. “What do you want, Suna.” He spoke coldly.

“I’m sorry. I was just worried when you didn’t show up today.” He sighed, looking down. “I need to tell you something. Promise you won’t be mad.” he bit into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, looking down. “Chiaki forced herself on me. She tried to. She wouldn’t take no for an answer. I kept telling her no. I even tried to tell her how I don’t want her. How she’s with you. How I don’t even like women. She.. she wouldn’t stop. So I pushed her away. That was the day before you found her body.” 

Osamu’s eyes widened as he heard Suna’s story. “Those are some serious charges if you’re telling the truth..But..Do you think someone saw that and killed her, trying to frame you for it..?” He asked, standing up straight. “And.. I do think I can believe your story. Atsumu told me she forced herself on him too. I didn’t believe him, but..two people telling similar stories..” He went quiet.

Not needing, nor wanting for Osamu to know it was him, he nodded. “M-Maybe. I’m so sorry--” he felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, really needing to convince him. “C-Can I come in?” Suna wiped his eyes, eyes trained to the ground.

Osamu nodded, stepping to the side. “Come on in, Suna..” He shuts the door behind Rintarou after he came in. He walks to the living room and sits down. He pats the space on the couch next to him. “Come sit down, Suna..”

He nodded, sitting down next to Osamu and leaning on his shoulder. “S-She told me that she just wanted you for your dick.” He swallowed hard, moving down to lay down in his lap. “I always got a bad vibe from her..” 

Osamu lightly ran a hand through Suna’s hair. “I get that, and this may come off as rude but… aren’t you the same?” He looks down, a sad yet sympathetic look on his face. “You were the one...grinding up on me when I was asleep.. I heard the way you moaned as soon as I left the room..” He shook his head. “It kinda puts you two in the same group of only wanting me for my dick.”

Rintarou sputtered, face growing red. “T-That's not it I swear! I-I don’t just want you for your dick! Sure, it would be a positive to dating you, but--” he sighed, looking up at Osamu. “I’ve liked you since middle school, Osamu. It’s not all I want you for.”

Osamu goes quiet, pulling his hand away from Suna’s face. “If you liked me, you should’ve told me, Suna..But now.. It’s a little too late. I don’t think I’ll be ready for another relationship for a while..” He sighs. “Especially cuz you might get killed too..” 

“If I could be with you, even for just a day, ‘Samu, I’d take whatever consequence that comes with it.” he mumbled, nuzzling into Osamu’s thigh.

“Rintarou, it’s dangerous!” He said, looking down. “Plus, if you’ve liked me so much, why the hell did you suck ‘Tsumu’s dick?!” 

“You were with Chiaki. I was jealous. I knew it would piss you off. And, maybe I thought that because you were identical twins your cocks would be the same. Boy was I wrong.”

“....” He puts his head in his hands. “Fucking christ..” He mumbles. “You…” He gets up, walking to the kitchen. “God damn it..” He leans against the fridge, letting out a deep sigh. “Suna, are you obsessed with me or something?” He calls out, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. “Because what you just said was really fucking creepy.” He walked back to the living room and looked at him.

Rintarou bit his tongue, shrugging. “Not really. And it wasn’t the first thing that came into my head, you know. Anyways. Come sit back down. Please?” He smiled, patting the spot next to him on the couch. “That really did sound creepy. Sorry.”

Osamu sighed. He walked back over and sat down next to Rintarou. "Well, what was the first thing that came into your head?" He asked, sipping his water.

He thought for a moment, before responding. “To piss you off. I was jealous. At first, especially. But then Chiaki and I became friends. Well. Before she. Y’know.”

Osamu sighed. He swallowed his water and looked at Suna, then rested his head on his shoulder. “Yeah.” Osamu looked up at Suna, then looked away. He really wasn’t sure how to feel..

“I know I should’ve told you sooner. I just didn’t wanna lose you.” Rintarou swallowed, resting his head on top of Osamu’s. “Maybe then all of thi wouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry.” Damn. Who knew Suna would be a great actor? I certainly didn’t.

“You wouldn’t have lost me because I liked you back, damn it..” He mumbled. “But now I’m too scared to be in a relationship..” He nuzzles into Suna, then sighs. “Did you mean what you said earlier? That if you could be with me, for even just a day…. You’d accept death as a punishment?”

He smiled, kissing the top of Osamu’s head with a nod. “Of course I meant it. When have I ever said something I don’t mean?” Jesus Christ. Osamu liked him back?

“Then.. please, help distract me.. I can’t sleep at night because of what I saw…” He pulls away, gazing Suna directly in the eyes. “Please.. Just..” His voice was slightly whiny, he looked needy, his eyes were just begging.. He needed help. “Help me..”

He gazed at him, eyes trailing down his body. Suna nodded, holding Osamu’s face in his hands and leaning in to kiss him.

Osamu eagerly kissed back, his eyes closing slowly. He placed his hands on Suna’s waist and pulled him in closer. His tongue slid it’s way into Suna’s mouth, making the kiss a bit more of a sloppy makeout.

Rintarou hummed, climbing into Osamu’s lap. He let out a small whine that was building up, needily continuing the kiss. He pulled away to tug off the other’s shirt, discarding the material and quickly connecting their lips again. 

He blushed slightly, then let his hands start to explore Rintarou’s body. He lightly slid them down from Suna’s waist to his ass, deepening the kiss as he did so. He groaned softly, rolling his hips up into Suna, craving the friction between them. He lightly squeezed Rintarou’s ass, then pulled away from the kiss. “F..Fuck..”

Suna moaned softly, grinding down to meet the rolls of Osamu’s hips. He mumbled a ‘Please’, panting. He crawled off of the other’s lap to lean back on the couch, pulling off his shirt. “Osamu please.. Use me. I’ll be good.” 

He nods, leaning down to gently kiss Suna’s nipples. He gently licks one, swirling his tongue around it. He gives attention to the other one with his hand, lightly running his finger over it, squeezing it gently, etc. Osamu then leaves a soft trail of kisses down to Suna’s v-line, then kisses him deeply as he fumbles with his pants. He pulls away, gazing into Suna’s eyes. “I don’t know if I’ll be ready to have full on sex today, but.. Let’s see what I can do until I give in and fuck you raw..” He gives a small smile, a small twinge of sadness still in his eyes.

Rintarou nodded feverishly, a string of moans continuing to leave from his lips. “You could fuck my thighs. Or my mouth.” He offered as an alternative, pushing Osamu’s hands away from his chest. “You d-don’t have to do that. I’m sensitive there, ‘Samu.” he muttered, hiding his face in the couch cushions.

Osamu sighs. “If I’m doing this, I want you to feel good too, Rintarou..” He says softly, pulling down the Noirette’s pants. He pulls of his own, then starts rubbing himself softly through the cloth of his boxers. He presses up against Suna, gently running a hand through his hair. “I’m not gonna just… do things to you if you won’t enjoy it..” He says, then moves back. Osamu sits back on the couch, then pulls out his cock, gently stroking it. He grabs Suna’s boxers and pulls them down, then licks his fingers. He slowly pushes one inside of Suna, smiling as he hears the noises that he makes.

Suna stared at Osamu, only being snapped out of his daze when he pushed a finger inside him. He pushed his hips back, craving more. He needed more. “Ooh fuck. Y-Your fingers are bigger than mine-- shit-” He murmured, tilting his head back. “Please.” Rintarou’s eyes were half-lidded, tightening around Osamu’s finger. “Please. You don’t have to be gentle.”

Osamu chuckled. “I know.” He gets on his knees on the couch and pushes Suna’s thighs together. “Thigh fucking, huh?” He said softly. Osamu continues stroking his cock, spreading the pre-cum to sort of lubricate his member, then pushed it between his thighs. Osamu let out a soft groan, the blush on his face growing. “Holy fuck..”

Suna squeezed his thighs together, rubbing them against Osamu’s length with a soft smile. “It feel nice, ‘Samu?” he cocked a brow, spitting on his two fingers, slowly sliding them inside of himself. He let out a breathy moan, scissoring the fingers to stretch himself, and try to find his prostate.

Osamu starts thrusting, the soft skin of the thighs feeling heavenly.”Y-Yeah, it feels good, Rintarou..” He panted slightly, watching Suna finger himself. God damn, it was hot. Osamu had fantisized about fucking Suna in the past, but this; Even though he wasn’t exactly fucking him; this felt really good.

Rintarou hummed, pushing his fingers deeper inside him. His back arched, letting out a loud moan as he found his prostate. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of him, whines getting louder each time. He pushed his thighs together even more, rubbing gently against Osamu’s cock as he kept moving.

Osamu’s eyes became half lidded as he started to lose himself in pleasure. He thrusted faster, feeling his climax come nearer. He pulls out quickly and cums, but finds that he’s still… well, aroused. He looks at Suna longingly, what comes out of his lips next almost a whisper. “I want...I want to fuck you...Please, let me fuck you..”

Suna was close already, and after hearing Osamu speak he curled his fingers inside him, cumming. He looked at him, “Really?” He agreed of course, pulling his fingers out and licking Osamu’s cum off of his hand, wiping it off of his thigh and sucking it off of his fingers. Rintarou leaned back, spreading his legs. “I’d love that, ‘Samu..”

Osamu blushed even more, his eyes trained on Suna as he cleaned up the cum with his tongue. “That’s hot…” He utters, then quickly lines his cock up with Rintarou’s hole. He slowly pushed himself in, closing his eyes and groaning. “Fucking shit.. Yer so tight, ‘Tarou..” Osamu lightly caressed Suna’s cheek. “Let me know when I can move.. Remember, you have to relax..”

Suna panted as Osamu pushed in, unconsciously tightening around him. He gave a slight nod, remembering to relax himself. “Y-You can move, ‘Samu. But fuck. You’re huge.” He wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, pulling him down to connect their lips happily.

Osamu kissed Suna, a small smile on his lips. This felt way different from being inside of a girl. He slowly started moving his hips, speeding up after a little bit. As Osamu sped up, his thrusts got more sloppy and rough. He groaned softly into the kiss, the noise slightly muffled. 

Rintarou clenched down around Osamu’s length, moaning. “S-So full..” he mumbled, wrapping his legs around him to try and pull more inside him. “Please--” as Osamu sped up his eyes rolled to the back of his head, mewling. “O-Oh fuck! Yes! Right there, ‘Samu-” he said against the other’s lips, blissfully fucked out.

Osamu pushed himself all the way into Suna. He pulled away from the kiss. “Rintarou, you’re.. Nngghh..” He groans softly, “So..fucking tight..You feel so good..” He buries his face into Suna’s neck, thrusting even harder at this point. He gently kissed the noirette’s neck, then started sucking on his skin, leaving a mark.

Suna came again, letting out loud moans. They wouldn’t falter, him not even being able to talk. His voice broke, hiding his face to try and muffle the noises. “A-Ah-- ‘Samu. S-So good- please-” 

Osamu groaned softly, his hand griping Suna’s hair and pulling tightly. “Don’t fucking hide...I want to hear it all..” He muttered, making his thrusts slow and teasing to give Rintarou a bit of a break, allowing him to breathe and relax a bit. He looks over at the front door, which at just opened, seeing his brother walk in. “Hey, ‘Tsumu.” He said casually, then looked at Suna. “Want to join us?”  
Atsumu stared at them- but then the offer to join came and he shrugged. “Why the hell not.” He knew this was a way for Osamu to cope, as he usually slept around as a coping mechanism-- but sleeping with his best friend was new. He dropped his stuff and walked over to them, gazing down at Suna. 

Rintarou whined as Osamu slowed down, head lifting up from the pillow to muble out an, ‘I’m sorry’ as he panted. Hearing the door opened, he panicked a bit, especially when Osamu asked Atsumu to join. He squirmed a bit under him, being careful to not be too loud. “What, do I not get a say in this?” 

Osamu chuckled, leaning dfown and whispering into Suna’s ear. “I thought you wanted to be used by me?” He said softly, then blew into his ear gently. “If I want to share my little fucktoy, who’s to stop me? Besides, it’s not like you don’t know Atsumu intimately..” He said with a slight purr, then looked up and nodded at Atsumu, who started to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants and boxers- He had already been hard- Probably from watching something on the way home.

Suna felt a shiver run down his spine, moaning quietly. “Y-You’re right-- sorry-” he averted his eyes, embarrassed beyond belief. He didn’t want to look at Atsumu. He didn’t want him to hear his moans. But as Osamu had started to shallowly thrust again, small whines kept falling from his lips. “‘Samu- what do you want me to do?”

Osamu smiles, gently kissing Suna. He pulls away, then looks at Atsumu. “I want you to suck his dick, okay? I won’t let him touch you back here.. Back here is all mine.” He said softly.  
Atsumu stood infront of Suna, lightly stroking his cock. “You don’t have to if you don’t want too, I’m fine with just watching.” He admitted honestly. “After all, consent is needed from all parties.”

He shook his head, turning o  
towards Atsumu’s cock and opened his mouth. “I don’t mind.” Suna hummed spitting into his hand to stroke along his length before taking it into his mouth.

Osamu smiled. “Good boy, Rintarou.” He lightly smacked Suna’s ass, then groaned as he felt the smaller male squeeze around his member. He kept thrusting, speeding up after a bit. He gripped onto Suna’s hair, lightly pulling.  
Atsumu blushed, covering his mouth as he felt Suna’s tongue against his cock. “Fuck..” The blonde mumbled, eyes half lidded.

Rintarou moaned, sending vibrations down Atsumu’s length as he started to bob his head. He tightened around Osamu, unable to help the whines and moans that kept flowing out. He tried to speak, the noise muffled by Atsumu’s cock.

Atsumu moved his hips slightly to match Rintarou's bobbing, groaning at the vibrations. "God damn.." He muttered, then looked at what Osamu was doing.  
Osamu tutted softly. "Now, Suna.. We all know that it's impolite to speak with your mouth full." He said, then started thrusting faster. "But I think we'll let it slide because you're being such a good fucktoy.." 

Suna almost completely forgot about the cock in his mouth when Osamu started to thrust again. He panted hard, moans getting progressively louder as spit dribbled down his chin. 

Atsumu pulled out, climaxing rather quickly. “I’m out..” He said, wiping his cum covered hand on his shirt. “You two have fun.” He said, then got dressed and left the room.  
Osamu rolled his eyes and kept thrusting, He used his hand to wipe the spit away, then wiped his hand on the couch. His thrusts slowed down, giving Rintarou another break, as Osamu thought he needed it.

“‘Samu,” He whined, back arching off the couch. “I’m close again.” he murmured, groaning as Osamu slowed down. “I’m fine. Just fuck me.” Rintarou huffed, pouting ever so slightly. “Don’t slow down. I’ll hide my face in the cushions again if you do. Then you won’t get to hear my sweet moans.” He teased, just wanting to cum already. 

Osamu raises an eyebrow. "Oh?" He smirked. "Alright then. But don't whine when I fuck you till you cry.." He growled softly, then started thrusting again-Hard, rough, and fast. He used Suna's shoulders as leverage, pulling him back onto himself as he thrusted. He moved his leg, now able to go even deeper. His groans were soft, and he was focusing more on making Suna cum.

Suna’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, practically screaming. Osamu kept rubbing up against his prostate, it not even taking a full minute for him to cum. Tears welled in his eyes, spilling down his cheeks as he clawed heavily at Osamu’s back. “S-Samu! Fuck!” He mewled, panting. “Please, please please-”

Osamu continued to thrust, even after Suna had came. He, himself, was only just beginning to reach his climax. He kissed Suna deeply, trying to silence his begging a bit. After a little bit, he came, giving a few final thrusts to make sure all of his cum was inside of Rintarou. He then pulled out, breathing heavily. “Holy fuck…” He panted, eyes somewhat half lidded. “That...mmh…” He paused, taking a deep breath. “That was..great, honestly..’

Rintarou kissed him back, nipping at his bottom lip. He moaned into Osamu’s mouth as he came, face red and sweaty from overstimulation. He winced slightly as he pulled out, feeling so full from just his release inside him. He nodded, leaning back into the couch. “S-So good. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” He mumbled that last part, his speech a bit slurred. “Tired, though…”

Osamu smiled, a soft laugh escaping his lips. "I've honestly been thinking about fucking you for a while too.. But.. When I started dating her, those thoughts went away.. But they're back, full force. And.. We actually did it.." He moved and sat next to Rintarou, wrapping an arm around him. "You can spend the night here. We can sleep in my room.."

Suna grinned, closing his eyes to bask in the moment. “Sounds good, ‘Samu..” he mumbled, already falling asleep with his head on the other’s shoulder. Yeah. This was going to work.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry if that was complete utter TRASH but i hope you liked it! kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, as always <3


End file.
